Wenus w futrze/01
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Wenus w futrze RĘKOPIS SEWERYNA Zwierzenia, zawarte w tej książce, są wypisane z dawnego mego dziennika w formie zmienionej o tyle, że usunąłem wszystko, co mi się wydawało mniej bezstronnym; dodałem też wiele myśli nowych, które w bolącym sercu zrodziły się jako wspomnienia. Gogol, ten rosyjski Moliére, powiedział gdzieś: „Prawdziwie komiczną muzą jest ta, która pod maską uśmiechu i wesołości łzy roni”. Wspaniałe zdanie! Stosuje się ono w zupełności do mnie w chwili, gdy piszę te słowa. Wydaje mi się, jakoby powietrze napełnione było wonią, która mnie odurza i powoduje zawrót głowy. Dym z kominka kłębi się i przybiera postacie złośliwych chochlików, wskazujących mnie palcem z chichotem i drwiną; pyzate amorki wskakują na poręcz mego krzesła, siadają mi na kolanach i muszę się uśmiechać nienaturalnie, nawet śmiać się głośno — a równocześnie opisywać swoje przygody, i to nie atramentem, lecz krwią własną, tryskającą z rozdartego serca i ran odnowionych wspomnieniami... Ból mną wstrząsa ogromny i od czasu do czasu padnie na białą kartę — łza. Ociężale, leniwie wloką się dni w zacisznej miejscowości kuracyjnej w Karpatach. Gości jeszcze nie ma. Pora znakomita do pisania sielanek. Miałem zamiar urządzić tu własną wystawę obrazów, zaopatrzyć teatr w nowości repertuarowe na cały sezon, urządzić szereg koncertów i pikników, ale... nie zrobiłem jeszcze nic, prócz napięcia płócien, porozcinania arkuszy, gdyż jestem (ach, Sewerynie, bez żenady przed samym sobą, okłamuj drugich, bo siebie okłamać nie zdołasz nigdy) nikim innym, jak tylko dyletantem zarówno w malarstwie, jak w poezji, muzyce i wszystkich innych sztukach pięknych, które swoim mistrzom zapewniają sławę i potęgę. A przede wszystkim jestem dyletantem w życiu! Żyłem dotychczas tak samo, jak malowałem lub grałem, to znaczy nie wychodziłem nigdy poza ramy projektów. Są ludzie, którzy zaczynają wszystko, a nie kończą niczego. Jednym z nich jestem ja. Ale nie ma nad czym rozwodzić się wiele. Siedzę przy oknie w swoim kuracyjnym gniazdku i uważam je za bezgranicznie poetyczne. Tuż obok wznosi się stroma góra, zalana promieniami letniego słońca, z której spadają strugi potoków i szumią, tocząc się po głazach i złomach. Zbocza i stoki pokryte są runią świerkowych lasów i kwietnych hal, na których rozpierzchły się trzody wełnistych owiec. W dali dźwigają się w jasny błękit ośnieżone szczyty Tatr. Dom, w którym mieszkam, znajduje się w parku, a raczej w lesie czy puszczy, nie wiem sam, jak to określić. Nie ma tu nikogo, oprócz mnie, gospodyni pani Tartakowskiej ze Lwowa i jakiejś wdowy z Moskwy. Jest tu jeszcze stare psisko, kulejące na jedną nogę i kot, który się ciągle bawi kłębkiem nici. Zdaje mi się, że ten kłębek należy do pięknej wdowy. Jest ona istotnie piękna i dość młoda (liczyć może nie więcej nad dwadzieścia cztery lata), i podobno bardzo bogata. Mieszka na pierwszym piętrze — ja na parterze; okna od jej pokojów są prawie zawsze zasłonięte storami, a balkon opleciony gęsto dzikim winem. Ja zaś mam na dole altankę, osłoniętą szczelnie pnącymi się roślinami i spędzam tam znaczną część dnia na pisaniu i malowaniu. Mam stąd widok na ów balkon, gdzie rzucam okiem czasem od niechcenia i widzę poprzez liście i sploty zieleni — białą kobiecą suknię. Piękna kobieta jednak obchodzi mnie niewiele, gdyż zakochałem się w innej i to bardziej nieszczęśliwie niż kawaler des Grieux w Manon Lescaut, ponieważ ukochana moja... wykuta jest z kamienia. W głębi parku znajduje się mała polanka, na której pasą się dwie oswojone sarny. Na środku polany wznosi się postać Wenus, wykuta z kamienia. Jest to prawdopodobnie kopia arcydzieła z Florencji. Otóż ta Wenus wydaje mi się najpiękniejszą ze wszystkich kobiet, jakie w życiu widziałem... Prawdę powiedziawszy, niewiele kobiet pięknych widziałem dotychczas i jestem dyletantem nie tylko w sztukach pięknych, ale i w miłości. Tu również kończy się na projektach i idealnych planach. Zresztą nie ma o czym mówić wiele. Piękność jest niedościgniona, zwłaszcza dla mnie, zakochanego po uszy, namiętnie, szalenie w kamiennym posągu kobiecym, otrzymującego za to zawsze spokojny uśmiech, zaklęty w zimny kamień. Często w pogodne dni kładę się na kwietnym kobiercu pod młodym bukiem i czytam, a następnie odwiedzam swoją ukochaną, niemą i zimną; nawet w nocy padam przed nią na kolana i głowę o jej stopy oparłszy modlę się do niej. Gdy wzejdzie księżyc, który właśnie dobiega pełni, i rozsieje srebrną poświatę wśród mroków, rozścieli potop blasków na uroczej, zacisznej polanie — zdaje mi się, że ta zaklęta królewna miłości zaczyna ożywać, z rozkoszą i lubością kąpiąc się w srebrnych strugach księżycowych promieni. Gdy pewnego wieczora wracałem aleją od swojej bogini, spostrzegłem w pobliżu wyniosłą postać w bieli, o posągowych konturach. Dech we mnie zamarł. Zdawało mi się, że to najukochańsza moja zstąpiła z piedestału i poszła mymi śladami, za mną, gotowa rzucić mi się w ramiona! Stanąłem, wyczuwając przyspieszone bicie własnego serca i drżąc z nieznanej trwogi jak liść, no i ... Jestem dyletantem, najpospolitszym dyletantem w świecie! Oto... nie namyślając się wiele, uciekłem, co mi sił starczyło. Co za zbieg okoliczności! Żyd, przekupień, zajmujący się sprzedażą fotografii i widoków, ma w ręku podobiznę mego ideału. Jest to zdjęcie fotograficzne obrazu Wenus przed lustrem Tycjana. Postać wydała mi się tak piękna, że poczułem w sobie natchnienie... Kupiłem karton i opatrzyłem go napisem: Wenus w gronostajach. O Wenus! Kostniejesz z zimna, mimo, że sama wywołujesz w sercu człowieka płomienie. Osłoń się płaszczem despoty, bo w nim ci najbardziej do twarzy, ty — groźna bogini miłości! I nakreśliłem z pamięci urywek z Fausta: DO AMORA! „Ułudą jest tych skrzydeł para. ''Strzały — to zwykłe orle szpony, ''Wieniec zakrywa zdradne różki. ''Amor, bez żadnej wątpliwości, ''Jak wszystkie bóstwa olimpijskie, ''Zakapturzonym jest szatanem.” Ustawiłem rycinę na stole, o brzeg książki ją oparłszy, i począłem się jej przypatrywać. Wspaniała posągowa piękność bogini, udrapowanej w sobole, z jakąś ironiczną kokieterią, z niewysłowionym czarem, zaklętym w marmurowym obliczu, zachwyca mnie i równocześnie budzi grozę! Chwytam pióro i piszę: „Kochać i być kochanym... to szczyt rozkoszy i szczęścia na ziemi. Lecz jakże blednie to szczęście wobec pełnej udręczeń błogości, jakiej się doznaje, gdy ubóstwiana przez nas kobieta-tyranica przygniata nas stopą, silnie i bez litości. Samson, ów olbrzymi bohater, dał się opanować ponownie Dalili, która go przedtem zdradziła, więc zdradziła go też po raz drugi — i Filistyni ujęli go i wykłuli na jej rozkaz oczy, zwrócone do ostatniej chwili na nią, tę piękną i ubóstwianą, a niewierną okrutnicę”. Śniadanie spożyłem w altance i zabrałem się do czytania ''Księgi Judyty, zazdroszcząc srogiemu Holofernesowi królewskiej niewiasty, która ścięła mu głowę... „Bóg ukarał go i oddał w ręce kobiety”... Zdanie zaiste epokowe... Izraelici nie bardzo byli uprzejmi dla kobiet, tak jak i ich Bóg, który wydaje człowieka w ręce kobiety za karę! — pomyślałem w głębi duszy. Cóż jednak zawiniłem ja, by On miał mnie ukarać? Do licha! Ale oto zbliża się nasza gospodyni, która robi wrażenie, jakby przez noc jeszcze bardziej niż dotąd się zgarbiła. Na balkonie przez sieć zieleni przebija się obraz jakiejś postaci... Wenus to, czy wdowa? Tym razem jest to istotnie ta ostatnia. Pani Tartakowska, uczyniwszy przede mną panieński dyg, prosi mnie w jej imieniu o książkę do czytania. Biegnę do pokoju i chwytam kilka tomów, zapomniawszy zupełnie o tym, że do jednego z nich włożyłem fotografię Wenus. Stara już weszła do niej na balkon... Co sobie pomyśli o mnie ta urocza wdówka? W tej chwili wybuchnęła śmiechem. Niezawodnie śmieje się — ze mnie. Pełna tarcza księżyca wytacza się nad szczyty gór i nad wierzchołki jodeł okalających park. Mgła leciuchna wtłacza się w wąwozy i zagłębienia, a ponad nimi ścieli się srebrna poświata, hen, jak okiem sięgnąć. Cisza... I tylko strumyki spadają z łoskotem po skałach. Nie wysiedzę w pokoju. Ubieram się. Coś mnie woła, coś ciągnie do parku, na polankę, do niej, do mojej bogini, kochanki zaklętej i czarownej! Noc jest chłodna. Wstrząsa mną lekki dreszcz. Powietrze, przesycone wonią kwiatów i żywicy, aż za ciężkie jest do oddychania. Co za uroczysty nastrój, jak dziwna i piękna muzyka wokoło! Gwiazdy błyszczą z rzadka na pogodnym granacie nocnego nieba. Polana wydaje mi się gładka, jakby pokryta taflą lodu, ponad którą wznosi się posąg mojej bogini. Przystępuję bliżej i — oczom uwierzyć nie mogę. Z ramion posągu opada aż do stóp ciężkie, bogate futro... Ogarnia mnie lęk — uciekam... Zaledwie postąpiłem kilkanaście kroków, spostrzegłem, że zmyliłem drogę, wchodząc w alejkę, która prowadzi w głąb wąwozu. Zawróciłem... i nagle oczom moim przedstawił się wspaniały widok. Na kamiennej ławce siedzi kobieta, cała w bieli, tylko na ramiona zarzuciła... futro. Znowu zdaje mi się, że to bóstwo zstąpiło z kamiennego głazu, gdy wtem zauważam, że to istota żywa, tętniąca pełnią życia. Usta jej drgają jak dwa różane listki, a z oczu promienieją dwa zielone płatki... Ona się śmieje... A śmiech ten jaki dziwny i nienaturalny. Czuję w piersi brak tchu, uciekam szybko, zrywami, by co kilka kroków przystanąć i zaczerpnąć powietrza, a ten szatański śmiech ściga mnie przez ocienione aleje i polanki zalane światłem księżyca. Uciekam na oślep i wpadam w jakąś gęstwinę. Kilka zimnych kropel rosy spadło mi na twarz, jak perły. Nie mogłem się ruszyć dalej. Stojąc tak, zacząłem mówić sam do siebie. Człowiek bywa dla siebie albo za bardzo grzeczny, albo zbyt grubiański. — Osioł! Słowo to wywiera znakomity wpływ, który mnie otrzeźwia. Odzyskuję na chwilę równowagę umysłu i z pewnym zadowoleniem powtarzam: — Osioł! Patrzę na świat znowu trzeźwo i rozsądnie. Rozpoznaję w pobliżu wodotrysk, dalej grabową aleję i willę. Zmierzam ku niej, oglądając się raz jeszcze w kierunku posągu i tej białej postaci na kamiennej ławce. Za chwilę jestem w swoim pokoju, kładę się do łóżka i myślę: — No, kim ja jestem właściwie: dyletantem czy głupcem? Ranek był posępny, mglisty i wietrzny. Mimo to udałem się do swojej altany. Czytam Odyseję — o przecudnej Kirke, która swoich wielbicieli zamieniała w potwory. Wcale wartościowy przykład starożytnej miłości. Wiatr porusza liśćmi i trawą, przewraca mi kartki w książce. Na balkonie również jakiś szmer. Podnoszę wzrok... Ona! W białej sukni, Wenus bez futra, a więc nie Wenus; tym razem urocza, żyjąca i piękna wdówka, a mimo to Wenus! W porannym, luźnym stroju wygląda istotnie jak posąg. Patrzy ku mnie. Jest wzrostu średniego, o główce pięknej jakby z portretów francuskich z epoki markizów. Postać o liniach łagodnych, skończenie artystycznych, posągowych... Wenus! Ależ bynajmniej... Płeć o aksamitnej i zarazem marmurowej bieli. Znać, zda się, poszczególne zarysy żył na szyi i ramionach, okrytych lekkim ażurowym szlafroczkiem. Włosy bujne i... rude (tak, z pewnością nie blond lub złote, lecz rude) ocieniają jej śliczną twarzyczkę i nadają cechę demonizmu. W tej chwili zwróciła ku mnie oczy pełne siły i wyrazu — oczy zielone jak tatrzańskie jeziora i głębokie, bezdenne... Spostrzega moje zmieszanie, zapomnienie się na chwilę. Jestem nawet mało szarmancki, bo nie podnoszę się z siedzenia i nie odkrywam głowy. Śmieje się naprawdę diabolicznie. Wstaję nareszcie i oddaję jej ukłon. Ona wychyla się z balkonu i jeszcze głośniejszym, teraz prawie dziecięcym wybucha śmiechem. Zaciąłem się jak młody żak albo stary osioł i nie wyrzekłem słowa. W ten sposób nawiązaliśmy między sobą znajomość. Zeszła następnie do mojej altany i zapytała o imię, przedstawiając się równocześnie: Wanda Dunajew. — Niech się panu zdaje, że przyszła tu... Wenus. — Łaskawa pani zadziwia mnie odgadywaniem moich tajemnic... — Nic trudnego... W pańskiej książce znajdowała się podobizna. — Ach, tak... zapomniałem. — No, a te uwagi na odwrotnej stronie są bardzo interesujące... — Naprawdę? — Wie pan... pragnęłam od dawna poznać prawdziwego fanatyka, tak sobie, dla urozmaicenia, no i — zdaje mi się, że znalazłam... — Pani... ja istotnie... — zająknąłem się znowu i zarumieniłem po uszy jak szesnastoletni młodzik, chociaż już wówczas nie należałem do młodzików. — Przeląkł się pan mnie dzisiejszej nocy... — Właściwie... ale... może pani będzie łaskawa spocząć. Usiadła przypatrując mi się uważnie. Widocznie zauważyła, że wstrząsa mną dziwny lęk, jak przed jakimś widmem, mimo białego dnia. Sprawiło jej to wielkie zadowolenie, z czym zdradziła się słodkim, ale wyraźnie ironicznym uśmiechem triumfu. — Pan uważa miłość — odezwała się po chwili — a przede wszystkim kobietę, za coś wrogiego, broni się pan przed nią, ucieka, nie chce pan doznać gwałtownych wzruszeń i cierpień, które ona ze sobą niesie, a które są bez zaprzeczenia rozkoszą. Wie pan o tym i ucieka. Prawdziwie współczesne zasady. — Pani ich przecież nie podziela. — Nie podzielam ich — przerwała mi żywo, potrząsając głową tak, aż jej się wzburzyły bujne, rude włosy jak czerwone płomyki. — Ideałem moim jest miłość helleńska, pogodna i bez cierpień i ideał ten staram się urzeczywistniać w mym życiu. W miłość naszych czasów, skrępowaną kodeksami religijnymi, wcale nie wierzę i nie uznaję jej. Niech mi się pan dobrze przypatrzy... Jestem o wiele gorsza od heretyczki, bo jestem... poganką! Miłość była naturalna tylko w epoce bohaterstwa, kiedy to „bogowie kochali się wzajemnie”. Wówczas „na samo wejrzenie budziła się pożądliwość, a wynikiem jej było użycie rozkoszy”. Wszystko inne jest pańszczyzną, afektacją, kłamstwem. Cywilizacja średniowieczna i nowożytna narzuciła ludzkości walkę ducha ze zmysłami, włączyła ją do rzędu przykazań, czego ja zupełnie nie uznaję i nie mam zamiaru stosować się do tego. — O tak, dla pani jedyne miejsce jest na Olimpie — odparłem — ale my, ludzie nowożytni, nie jesteśmy w stanie podołać swobodzie pogańskich bogów, zwłaszcza w miłości. My się wzdrygamy na samą myśl, że moglibyśmy dzielić się miłością jednej kobiety, chociażby to była Aspazja; my jesteśmy zazdrośni. Tak na przykład imię wspaniałej Fryne stało się u nas obelgą... Każdy z nas woli biedną, bledziuchną panienkę, która do niego wyłącznie należy, niż starożytną Wenus, która jest wprawdzie piękna pięknością bogów, ale która dziś kocha Parysa, jutro Adonisa, pojutrze znowu kogo innego. Jeżeli jednak natura przezwycięży nas, jeżeli pchani przez płonącą żądzę oddamy się takiej kobiecie, namiętność jej wydaje się nam demoniczną grozą i poczuwamy się, według zwyczaju, do grzechu, który odpokutować należy. — A zatem i pan sprzysięga się na kobietę współczesną, tę biedną histeryczną istotę, która w wycieczkach somnambulicznych goni za niedoścignionym ideałem, nie potrafi ocenić najlepszego męża i wśród łez i spazmów nie potrafi wypełnić tak zwanych obowiązków, która oszukuje i bywa oszukiwana, szuka wciąż, wybiera i odrzuca, i klnie los i życie, nieszczęśliwa i biedna — zamiast wyznać otwarcie, że chce żyć i kochać jak Helena, jak Aspazja. Nie! Natura nie zna trwałości w stosunku mężczyzny i kobiety. — Łaskawa pani... — Pozwól mi pan dokończyć... Jeżeli mężczyzna zagrzebuje kobietę w ukryciu jak skąpiec skarb, to jest to z jego strony szczyt egoizmu. Wszystkie próby usiłujące za pomocą świętych ceremonii, ślubów i kontraktów wprowadzić w zmienną istotę ludzką — trwałość miłości, spełzły na niczym... I czy może pan zaprzeczyć, że dzisiejszy świat pod względem pojęć o miłości przeszedł w sferę... zgnilizny? — Ale... — Ale... chcę panu powiedzieć — jednostka, która by się zbuntowała przeciw tym urządzeniom obyczajowym, zostałaby wyklęta, ukamieniowana i spalona na stosie, nieprawdaż? A mimo to ja mam na to odwagę! Moje zasady są prawe, aczkolwiek pogańskie. Chcę wykorzystać życie i rezygnuję zupełnie z waszych obłudnych poglądów, ceniąc wyżej własne szczęście. Wynalazcy małżeństw nierozerwalnych dobrze zrobili, powołując się na nieśmiertelność równocześnie, bo uzasadnili potrzebę obowiązku i ofiary. Ja jednak wcale nie mam zamiaru żyć wiecznie. A jeżeli ja, jako Wanda Dunajew, tracę z ostatnim tchnieniem wszystko, co mam na tej ziemi, to co mi z tego, gdy czysta moja dusza śpiewać będzie w anielskim chórze lub też gdy prochy moje utworzą jakąś nową istotę? Jeżeli więc nie będę wiecznie taką, jaką obecnie jestem, to co mi po tym wszystkim? Z jakiego zresztą względu muszę zaprzeć się samej siebie i zaprzedać się w niewolę mężczyźnie, którego nie kocham, a tylko kochałam kiedyś? Bynajmniej, nie zrezygnuję ze swego szczęścia, pokocham każdego, kto mi się spodoba i uszczęśliwię każdego, kto mnie pokocha. Jestże to brzydkie i złe? Zdaje mi się, że przeciwnie, jest to o wiele piękniejsze, niż gdybym odtrącała bez litości i narażała na cierpienia tych, którzy się do mnie garną. Jestem młoda, bogata i — niech pan tego nie uważa za zarozumiałość — piękna. Żyję więc wesoło i używam świata wedle własnego upodobania. Podczas tych wynurzeń ująłem bezwiednie jej ręce i nie wiedząc, co z nimi zrobić, niezdara, oczywiście puściłem je szybko. — Godność pani zachwyca mnie i nie tylko godność, ale... — zacząłem i znów słowa uwięzły mi w gardle, jak wylęknionej pensjonarce. — Co? Co chciał pan powiedzieć? — Chciałem powiedzieć... pani daruje... przerwałem pani... — Co, co? Zapanowało kłopotliwe milczenie, podczas którego piękna kobieta niezawodnie pomyślała sobie: głupiec. — Może pani będzie łaskawa objaśnić mnie — zacząłem w końcu — w jaki sposób doszła pani do takich zasad? — W sposób zupełnie naturalny i prosty. Miałam rozsądnego ojca, który już od kolebki otoczył mnie wizerunkami i kopiami dzieł sztuki antycznej. W dziesiątym roku życia czytałam Ruy Blasa. W dwunastym byłam dojrzała umysłowo i podczas kiedy moje rówieśnice zachwycały się Śpiącymi królewnami, Kopciuszkami itp. — ja uwielbiałam Wenus, Apolla, Herkulesa i Laokoona. Za męża dostałam człowieka o charakterze pogodnym i słonecznym, który jednak niedługo po ślubie popadł w chorobę nie do wyleczenia. Nie miał on bynajmniej powodów do zazdrości o mnie, nie troszczył się też wiele o to, czy go kocham, wiedział bowiem, że życie nie do niego już należy. Na krótko przed śmiercią kazał mi usiąść koło siebie na łóżku i odezwał się żartobliwie: „No i cóż? Masz już jakiegoś wielbiciela?” Rumieniec oblał mą twarz, chociaż nie pierwszy raz pytał mnie o to, bo w ciągu kilku miesięcy słabości nieraz ten temat poruszał, gdy przykuty do fotela na kółkach siedział i patrzył w moje oczy. Raz nawet dodał: „Nie kłam przede mną, bo to byłoby bardzo nieładnie, lecz poszukaj sobie młodego, pięknego mężczyzny albo nawet i kilku od razu. Jesteś dzielną kobietą, ale równocześnie jesteś także na pół dzieckiem i niezbędne są dla ciebie zabawki”. Zbytecznym byłoby dodawać, że jak długo on żył, nie miałam żadnego wielbiciela, jemu jednak zawdzięczam to, kim jestem; on mnie wychował na Greczynkę. — Raczej boginię — wtrąciłem. — Ba, ale którą? — zapytała z uśmiechem. — Wenus! Pogroziła mi palcem i ściągnąwszy brwi dodała: — Wenus, i to... w futrze... Niech no pan zaczeka... mam bardzo obszerne futro, którym mogę pana w całości przykryć albo raczej ułowić w nie pana jak w sieć... — Czy pani sądzi — przerwałem jej, gdyż nagle błysnęła mi świetna myśl — czy pani sądzi, że idee jej dadzą się urzeczywistnić w czasach obecnych, że w wieku telegrafów, kolei, mogłaby Wenus ukazywać się tak jak ongiś w Arkadii, bez osłon, w nagiej piękności? — No, bez osłon nie, ale w futrze? — odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. — Chce pan widzieć moje futro? — A poza tym... — Poza tym, co? — Ludzie mogą być szczęśliwi, pogodni, weseli jak dawni Grecy tylko wówczas, gdy będą mieli niewolników, którzy wykonywaliby za nich codzienne niepoetyczne obowiązki, czyli innymi słowy, którzy by za nich i dla nich pracowali. — Oczywiście — odparła — bogini olimpijska, za jaką ja chcę się uważać, musi mieć całą armię niewolników. Niechże się więc pan strzeże... — Dlaczego? Przeląkłem się samego siebie, gdy wypowiedziałem to śmiałe „dlaczego”. Ona natomiast, rozchyliwszy usta leciutko, tak, że ukazały się dwa rzędy zębów jak perły — spokojnie, z roztargnieniem, jakby chodziło o rzecz zupełnie błahą, szepnęła: — Chce pan być moim niewolnikiem? — W miłości nie ma równouprawnienia — odparłem całkiem poważnie — jak długo jednak mam jeszcze przed sobą wybór roli: tyrana lub niewolnika, ta druga wydaje mi się ponętniejsza; chciałbym być niewolnikiem pięknej kobiety, ale czy znalazłbym taką, która zdobyłaby mnie nie drobiazgową kłótliwością, lecz zdołała poważnie i surowo nade mną panować? — No, to wcale nie byłoby zbyt trudne. — Sądzi pani... — Ja na przykład — przerwała mi wybuchając śmiechem i przeciągając się kokieteryjnie — mam talent do despotyzmu. Mam nawet potrzebne ku temu futro, ale pan... pan bał się mnie dzisiejszej nocy. — Tak, bałem się zupełnie serio. — No, a teraz? — Teraz boję się pani jeszcze bardziej...